Answering a Silent Call for Help
by RedHal
Summary: Sequel to 'Asking for Help'.  Based on a plot that YOU get to guess where I got it from.  See profile for more details.
1. The Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks nor the other characters from the cartoon I grew up with

Summary: Sequel to Asking for Help. As you may recall from the previous story, the triple date DIDN'T go as planned for Alvin and Brittany who missed the whole concept of going to see a horror film. So, Simon and Jeanette return the favor by pushing them in the right direction

Here's the challenge mention in the summary in my profile. Can you guess where Simon and Jeanette got the idea for their plan to help Alvin and Brittany? And no cheating by reading other reviewers. There's no prize except my pride in you for knowing the answer.

The answer will be in the final chapter even if you get it after this chapter. If you don't, there will be hints.

_**Answering a Silent Call For Help**_

**Chapter 1: The Plot**

It had been two months since Simon and Jeanette started dating. Because they were becoming more comfortable with each other, they were starting to revert back to their old looks, but had their new confidence levels.

Theodore and Eleanor were also publicly going out and couldn't be any happier than they were now. In fact, Eleanor was helping Theodore come out of his shell.

However, the same could not be said for Alvin and Brittany who were driving their siblings CRAZY with their off and on spells.

"What are we going to do with them?" Simon asked Jeanette as the four back-up singers were watching the two lead singers compete over a game of _Around the World in 30 Days_.

"No idea" Jeanette sighed she and the others sat at a booth

"You would never think that Brittany has a shrine to Alvin in her closet behind all those clothes" Eleanor said

"Do NOT let Alvin hear you" Simon told her quietly.

"It'll go straight to his head" Theodore explained

"We hear that" the Chipettes agreed with Theodore's explanation.

"Actually," Theodore added. "I think Alvin really likes Brittany. He's just too stubborn to admit it"

"I feel like I've read this before in a book or saw it in a play" Eleanor mused

That seemed to spark an idea in the brains of the two middle children.

"Guys" Simon said. "I just got an idea. It's risky, but if we do it right, Alvin and Brittany can be together before you know it"

"YES! I win again! In your face, Alvin! I can beat you around the world on screen AND in real life"

"That real life race didn't count! We were in the same balloon!"

"What do we need to do?" Eleanor asked REALLY wanting everyone in the groups to get along.


	2. Setting the Bait

**Chapter 2: Setting the Bait**

"Hi Theodore. Hi Simon" Dave greeted as he walked into the kitchen Saturday morning as the two were in the kitchen. Theodore was working on a new recipe while Simon was double checking his homework

"Hi Dave" they greeted

"I need to go to the studio for a few hours. Simon. You're in charge"

"Okay Dave"

Dave left the two.

A few minutes later, they heard footsteps. Theodore took that as his cue

"Are you SURE that Brittany's in love with Alvin?" Theodore asked

On the steps,

Alvin had been coming downstairs to get some brunch and then to go watch T.V. However, his plan took a drastic turn upon hearing his baby brother ask that question.

Alvin ran to the kitchen doorframe and peeked in carefully so not to be seen. Sure enough, there were his brothers

"Oh yes" Simon said "That's what Jeanette said and you know as well as I do that Jeanette doesn't lie"

"I would have never guessed" Theodore said. "She always seems to hate him"

"Maybe she's only been pretending" Simon suggested said.

"Then she's a REALLY good actress because she's had me convinced that she can't stand our brother. What makes Jeanette say that Brittany's in love?"

"Well," Simon said as if trying to explain something "Apparently, Brittany gets up while the others are asleep and writes her name as well as Alvin's together. Then she paper to runs to the bathroom, tears the paper to shreds, flushes them down the toilet, and cries because she feels that Alvin will never love her back. It woke Jeanette up one night and that's how she knows"

"Someone should tell Alvin" Theodore said

"What will that accomplish?" Simon asked "He'll just tease her and break her heart. Brittany may be a bit of a brat, but she's really a sweet, caring girl who loves her family greatly. She's also pretty smart"

"Except when it comes to loving Alvin" Theodore teased

The two laughed at the joke. Alvin then ran back upstairs to think about what he had just overheard.

"Think it worked?" Theodore asked

"I hope so" Simon said. "Hopefully the girls are having as much fun with Brittany as we are with Alvin"

00000

While this was going on,

At the Miller's,

Brittany was heading to the front door so she could make a hair appointment. As she passed the living room, her destination was changed by a question Jeanette asked Eleanor.

"Are you CERTAIN Alvin loves Brittany?"

Brittany doubled back and eavesdropped from around the corner.

"That's what Theodore said. And Simon agrees" Eleanor said

"Then shouldn't someone tell her?" Jeanette asked

"No!" Eleanor said frantically

"But even Alvin deserves love"

"I know" Eleanor told her second older sister. "but he only has eyes for Brittany and you know her. She's so full of herself, I don't even think she knows what love is"

"True. Even Alvin doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. He probably just acts full of HIMSELF to hide the pain" Jeanette figured "Maybe I should just tell Alvin some of the downsides to Brittany and try to get him to change his affection"

"Don't do that. One day Brittany may come around" Eleanor said.

"Only time and maturity will tell" Jeanette said before heading out the back door with her sister leaving a stunned Brittany.

After Jeanette closed the door behind them, they giggled

"As a famous playwright once said, 'If it proves so, then loving goes by haps; Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps'" Jeanette quoted

"Let's go see how the boys did" Eleanor said

_A/N: Here's a challenge hint: It's a play. In fact, Jeanette's quote is FROM that play._


	3. The Effects of the Bait

**Chapter 3: The Effects of the Bait**

The younger siblings of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were impressed. It had been two weeks since the bait was set and Alvin and Brittany were acting more civilized to each other than ever before.

However, it was a miracle Alvin and Brittany didn't sense the trap as every time they did something nice to each other, their siblings laughed quietly.

One night,

Simon was woken up by the sound of a pen scratching. He slipped on his glasses and saw his brother at his desk writing something.

"Alvin?" Simon asked "What are you doing?"

"Working on a song" Alvin said

Simon climbed out of bed and read over his brother's shoulder.

It was a love song for Brittany.

"You and Brittany seem to be getting along great these days" Simon said

"She's a great girl. I can't believe I didn't see it before" Alvin said

"You were just too blind to see it before" Simon told his brother

0000

At the Chipettes,

"Brittany?" Jeanette asked. "What are you doing?"

"Working on a poem for Alvin" Brittany sighed

Jeanette smiled at her sister. She hadn't seen Brittany this happy in AGES.

"I'm really happy for you and Alvin Brit." Jeanette said

"Thanks. I feel the same way about you and Simon and Ellie and Theodore" Brittany said "Alvin can be such a sweetheart when he wants to be, I'm not even caring about what the public thinks about us"

"They probably agree that the six of us belong together" Eleanor said as she walked in from her date with Theodore.

"That's the truth" Brittany said

Jeanette and Eleanor smiled. Not only were the triple dates much more enjoyable, but Brittany was easier to get along with.

_Challenge Hint: It was written by a famous playwright EVERYONE has heard of at some point in their life one way or another. _


	4. Discovering the Trap

**Chapter 4: Discovering the Trap**

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were at the park enjoying themselves. Theodore was pushing Eleanor on the swings, Simon and Jeanette were working on some homework, and Alvin and Brittany were having a civilized conversation.

Then, Alvin asked the question.

"What do you love about me?" Alvin asked

"I only love you no more than reason." She answered "What about you?'

"Same" Alvin said. "But Simon and Theodore swore you were desperately in love with me"

Theodore stopped the swing as the siblings turned ready to spring the BIG trap

"Well, Jeanette and Eleanor said you were madly in love with ME!" Brittany argued

"So you DON'T love me?"

"Only as a friend" Brittany said

"Come on Brittany. That's not what this love poem says" Jeanette said pulling out said love poem

"Jeanette!" Brittany screeched as she made to grab it but Alvin got to it first and read the poem silently to himself

"Don't worry Brittany" Simon said with the same smirk his girlfriend had on her face as he pulled out another piece of paper. "You weren't the only one forced to realize your feelings as Alvin wrote this song for you"

"Simon!" Alvin exclaimed as Eleanor and Theodore laughed at how they pulled something over the oldest members of the groups.

Brittany took the song and read it

"You really think this Alvin?" Brittany asked

"Well…yeah" Alvin admitted remembering how he had poured his heart out into the song "And…you really mean this poem?"

"Yeah" she admitted reluctantly. "I guess we ARE made for each other."

"So…wanna go to the movies? Triple date?"

"Sure" she said. "But no horror flicks"

"Done" Alvin said turning to the younger siblings. "I can't believe you four DID that!"

"You two helped us with our love lives. We were just returning the favor" Simon said

The six musicians left the park and went to the theater.

"So where did you guys get the idea to tell us that the other loves us?" Brittany asked his sister.

"I've been wondering that the entire time" Theodore said turning to the smartest two of the group

"From William Shakespeare's play _Much Ado About Nothing"_ they chorused (A/N There's the answer to the challenge)

The two lead singers turned to each other.

"I always knew reading Shakespeare would be hazardous." Alvin said. "Gave our siblings an edge"

"I know" Brittany agreed "But it makes one wonder what other ideas his plays can come up with"

"With you two as the masterminds, we don't wanna know" Eleanor said

The six laughed as they headed to the theater.

The End.

A/N: Congratulations to all the reviewers who guessed the correct answer, especially Bookworm0913 who was the first to guess in the review (though I would also like to thank Luiz4200 for being the first to review). Another who got it right was DemigodWitch96. Thank you to all who reviewed and who played my little game of 'Guess the source' (if you want to call it that)

I know it was a short story, but I wasn't quite sure where I wanted to go with this because they're too young to go through what the characters in the actual play went through.


End file.
